Please don't forget me
by Acrimonious
Summary: They say it takes one minute to find a special person, one hour to appreciate them, one day to love them but it takes a whole life to forget them... please don't forget me. Shounenai! SASUNARU! R&R!
1. Prologue

* * *

**Please don't forget me**

_By: Acrimonious_

* * *

_They say it takes one minute to find a special person, one hour to appreciate them, one day to love them but it takes a whole life to forget them... please don't forget me._

Sasuke slowly walked towards the blonde boy who where standing in the middle of the forest he hugged him from behind and took a deep breath and felt his scent, the same scent that still lingered on his pillow at home. The boy turned around in his loose embrace to face him. He looked deeply into his black eyes.

"**Sasuke, I didn't think you where coming...**" Sasuke lowered himself down and kissed the blonde passionately. He could feel his kitsune smile against his lips.

"**And what made you think that dobe?**"

He held him tight in his arms as if letting go would mean death. Naruto laid his head on the raven haired boy's chest and closed his eyes. Sasuke kissed him lightly on the head.

"**Naruto, there's something I need to tell you.**" Sasuke said and looked at the boy in his arms. He looked up at him in a request to continue. **"I'm going on a mission...and I'll be gone for a year and I think that we should take a break in out relationship until I get back. After all that has happened...**" Naruto felt his heart break. He pushed himself away from Sasuke's warm embrace and felt the tears made their way down his face.

"**Don't cry**" Sasuke said and covered the distance between them. He took up his hand to wipe away the tears that his beloved had shed. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in to his soothing touch. The tears finally stopped and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face close to his with a little smile playing on his lips.

"**But you just got back from Orochimaru!** **Why are you doing this to me, do you have to go?**" he asked. Sasuke looked away in the woods, like he was looking for an answer.

"**Dobe, I'm a shinobi it's my job to do this.**" Sasuke said calmly, ignoring the first question, but still didn't look at the blonde kitsune. His eyes were still fixed on the forest. The glanced soon turned over to a glare and the blue eyed blonde took a couple of steps back.

"**Yeah, I know...I guess you have to go now...**" He said and turned around to leave him in the forest. His eyes deceived him as he once again looked back at the raven haired youth before returning his glance to the ground and ran away.

"**I'll always love you, please don't forget me.**" Sasuke said even though he knew that his confession had fallen up on deaf ears. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek. A hand was placed on his shoulder. It was for the best.

* * *

**T.B.C?**

* * *

**Acrimonious: **I wrote this fanfic some time ago and yeah, I know it's not that good cause they're quite OCC...and I don't know if I should continue...so I let you decide! In other words...REVIEW DAMNIT, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Acrimonious:** Thanks for the reviews...I'm actually gonna continue this one...O.o

* * *

Please don't forget me.

By: Acrimonious

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I don't belong here. That was the first words that formed in my mind._

_Disappointment and sadness embraces me as I feel the reality crash down on my shoulders._

_My eyes are getting blurry._

_To be left alone feeling like a worthless being._

_My eyes are filled with unshed tears just waiting to be spilled._

_And the worst part of it all is that I mask it all up. I will never let my mask fall in front of anyone, but it's breaking, leaving me naked to the world._

_The tears roll down my cheek._

_It's broken._

_I don't belong here._

Naruto lay on his bed paralysed. _A year_. What was Sasuke thinking? He was the only one who had accepted him in a way that no one else could. _Fucking bastard_. Naruto's face expression turned from the heartbreaking sadness to a glare. If looks could kill the glass of the picture of him as Sasuke would crack and the photo would burn. Naruto wasn't a man of big thoughts; he was a man of big words. Well, not really big words, more like loud words, but quite often he let his actions speak for themselves.

He went off the bed and walked to the frame. He took the sliver coloured frame in his hands and held the picture up to his face. With a crash the picture was broken. He dumped it in the nearest trash bin. With a settle mind he went over to the desk and started to write a letter. Even though it pained him to do it, it had to be done. It's for the best.

_Dear Sasuke. _

_I've been thinking about our relationship for a while and I'm sick of all the villagers who are constantly glaring at me and saying things behind my back that they think I can't hear. Let's face it, you can't revive your clan with me, so I'm leaving you. I'm leaving the village._

_I'm leaving you because I love you and I hope you can accept it. You deserve someone better than me, so I'm leaving you because I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Please accept my decision. No one can ever love a demon._

_Why I'm not telling you this in person is because I can't, cause every time in your presence I feel helpless. It's a mistake for us to go on, I'm in the way. It's a hopeless situation._

_I think it's for the best if we go on with our life's as if nothing happened, since no one knows about us. Then both of us have a chance to find someone else without any rumours. I couldn't bear to lose you so it's better if we leave each other before we fall any deeper._

_I really love you!_

_Naruto_

Naruto looked over the letter. He had repeated that he loved Sasuke too many times to a point where he almost stopped believe it, but he didn't care, he couldn't, wasn't allowed care. He was just going to leave the letter Sasuke's nightstand. _Sasuke's probably be asleep by now._ He thought as he looked at his clock radio. _10:30, yup, he's should be asleep since he got a mission tomorrow._

He quickly made his way out of the house and walked over to Sasuke's house that where on the outskirts of the village. Konoha was a really quiet little village, mostly at the night. He liked it like this. He looked up into the sky and saw the star filled heaven.

Flashback

"**Dobe, what are you doing here?"** the raven haired boy looked over at the blonde kitsune as he sat there in his garden with a blanket wrapped around him to protect himself from the cold. It was winter and the first snow had finally come. Naruto had been so happy as he ran around and tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Sasuke thought he was trying to catch cold, but fools don't catch colds.

"**Look!"** Naruto said and looked up onto the sky. Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw what had caught his koibito's eye. Northern lights had spread across the sky and created beautiful scenery. Sasuke's lips wore a ghost smile as his eyes returned to his lover.

"**It's beautiful, isn't it**?" Naruto said without looking at Sasuke as he sat down beside him and wrapped himself into the same blanket. Pale hands snaked their way around the blue eyed boy's waist.

"**Not in comparison though..."** Sasuke answered. The smile turned into a smirk as Naruto turned around to face him with a confused look that lingered on his face.

"**Comparison of what?"** he asked and saw Sasuke getting closer.

"**You"** Warm lips where on top of his own as he felt his eyelids grew heavier.

End flashback

He was standing outside of Sasuke's house now. He went to the door and took out the spare key he had in his pocket. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, took off his shoes and walked over to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was sound asleep when he entered the room. He laid the letter on his nightstand and watched his soon to be ex-lover. He looked so peaceful as he laid there. In a swift movement he captured the soft lips in his own for one last time before he vanished into the dark night. A gasp came from the raven haired boy and he sat up and looked around himself. With sleep still in his eyes he looked around only to find nothing other than the silence and loneliness that greeted him. He sighed, closed his eyes and fell back down on his bed, something on his nightstand fell down to the floor, but at the moment, he didn't care. Pale fingers touched his lips where the kiss that he had imagined lingered.

**"Hn."** Tomorrow would come too soon.

* * *

**End Chapter One.**

* * *

**Acrimonious:** Okay, so Sasuke and Naruto is about 17-ish. I would love it if you would review this, cause I probably will continue it... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Acrimonious:** Hey! Who thought I would update? I didn't! So yes, fell happy and surprised! I'd like to think you all for the wonderful reviews! I have like four faithful people who gives me reviews! I fell so loved! ** 3**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

_If you love someone, send him free._

_If he come back to you, he's yours forever to keep,_

_But if he doesn't, he wasn't yours to begin with._

_Let me fly._

Sasuke woke up at 6:00am sharp. He didn't need to set his alarm clock anymore since he automatically woke up at that time anyway, but being the pedantic person that he was, he did it anyway. He felt some kind of satisfaction when he woke up before the alarm clock went off because that told him that he had some kind of discipline over his body. Unlike his lover who hated waking up before the alarm clock, actually, he hated waking up to the alarm clock all together, Sasuke actually enjoyed his extra 3 minutes that he, in reality, didn't really need.

Sasuke was actually a morning person, believe it or not, he loved the bright sun, even though he wouldn't admit he loved anything at all. When he thought about it, Naruto was a night person, he often lay on his roof looking at the stars. It's strange how the opposite attract. Naruto was strangely attracted by the darkness as Sasuke was drawn to the light. Sasuke shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking too much about the blonde boy, not now. It would interfere with his mission and he didn't want to lose the time they had.

**Flashback**

Neji threw another log into the fire and tried to get some warmth into his frozen fingers. Sasuke looked up at his temporary team mate, they actually got along , better than he would've thought. Maybe it was because neither of them talked much or maybe it was because they were quite alike in general, frankly he didn't want think about it much. White eyes met his own and a frown marred his face.

"Uchiha, your mind has been occupied throughout the mission, either you tell me what you're brooding about or act like the genius everyone claims you are." Surely they were never to act friendly with each other. Even though Sasuke didn't think that Neji underestimated him he glared at him nonetheless.

"What's on my mind is none of your business, Huuga." He knew he would tell him either way. He really need someone's opinion on this matter anyway, someone that wasn't involved. Neji didn't answer, he just waited as if he already knew Sasuke would tell him. _'He probably does. Fate boy'_ Sasuke snorted and faced the Huuga again.

"I'm going away on a mission for a year. But I don't want to leave..." He didn't want to finish the sentence. No one knew about him and Naruto yet. He didn't think that Neji would care if they were dating, but yet he couldn't make himself tell him.

"Naruto, you don't want to leave him behind?" Sasuke looked up and tried to hide his surprise. _'How did he know? Is it that obvious that we're-'_ His thought were interrupted by the white eyed man.

"If you're as good friends as you display, I'm sure that he'll survive a year, if fate allows. As long as he knows that you'll return. You could just refuse the mission." Neji returned his attention towards the fire again showing clearly that the conversation was over. Sasuke felt revealed, he didn't know about them. And he was right, of course Naruto would survive a year.

**End flashback**

Sasuke felt ashamed when he thought about how happy he had felt about Neji not knowing that he and Naruto were a couple. And that's why he decided that he would accept the mission and that he and Naruto needed to take a break. If they were meant for each other he wouldn't feel ashamed that they were dating, he would let the whole world know about it. A smile played on his lips. He didn't want a relationship in secrecy. And if Naruto waited for him he knew that he loved him as much as Sasuke loved him. He just needed to find out. He didn't want to make him wait and that's the reason for them taking a break, if Naruto found someone, another one, while he was gone, he wouldn't feel guilty about it. Though, he hoped that his kitsune would indeed wait for him.

He had already finished eating his breakfast. He wouldn't have to leave the village until ten o'clock so that would mean he had quite some time before he would have to leave. He had already packed his bag with all the necessary things that he would need during his mission. The mission wasn't that exciting really, but he was needed. Sure, he had manage to escape the snake bastard, but he wasn't dead, not far from it though. Tsunade needed him to spy on the sound village to know if they were going to attack the leaf again in a attempt to bring Sasuke back and crush their village. And since Sasuke was the only one who knew exactly where and how to get into the sound no one else was considered.

Naruto was the only reason he came out of that hell hole. Orochimaru had promised him power, and he did get powerful, very powerful. He was told that friend and that feelings like love was overrated and made people weak, he had believed him. Until he met Naruto after all those years. He was shocked by the fact that Naruto had become powerful, more powerful than himself and all because he wanted to get him back home, because he CARED about their FRIENDSHIP that much. Everything that he had believe shattered around him. That's when he realized, he opened his eyes for the first time, the only person who would be able to make him stronger was Naruto. He was the only person who could awake this strange emotions.

**Flashback**

It hurt when he tried to breath. Even after fighting Naruto and obviously getting his ass kicked he could actually quite honestly say that he had never felt better in his whole life. He tried to get a better hold on Naruto's shoulders, the ride home wasn't something that he could manage after that fight so he had to, no matter how humiliating, let Naruto carry him on his back.

"Hey, teme, would you mind stop choking me?" Naruto didn't sound angry, actually he sounded just like they were friends again, like everything was back to normal. Did he not realize that things would be much different now, that things would never be the same again? _'Obviously, being the dunce he is...' _

"I'll fall off if I don't." Naruto didn't answer, but he did stop running. Sasuke would've given him a confused look if he hadn't been trained for the past three years that showing emotions made you weak, not that he really did show much emotions before anyway. He remembered Naruto telling him that he would never have to worry about wrinkles since he never actually used his facial muscles anyway. Suddenly he felt something under his ass and when he realized that it was Naruto's hands he, for the first time in a long time, totally freak out and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BAKA?!" Naruto started to chuckle which actually freaked him out a bit more but he decided to try to keep his cool, but obviously, after the outburst, failed on so many levels. _'Fuck, that hurt, note to self, don't yell until your ribs are fixed.'_

"I'm making sure you'll stay where you are." Naruto answered as if it was the most normal thing ever and clasped his hands together to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't fall off. It actually felt comforting, not that he would ever admit that, even though he was helpless he couldn't care less. He was finally home. And why Naruto's hair smelled so wonderful, even though it hurt to breath, it was worth it. The bounce Naruto made at each leap lulled him to sleep. "And you're suppose to be a genius." Naruto whispered, and if he wasn't half asleep he would've sworn that the blonde actually sounded affectionate, but he was probably just imagining things.

"I heard that."

**End flashback**

Sasuke chuckled at the memory, they had been acting like two bickering kids for days, they still did on some occasions. He couldn't believe that they would actually not see each other for a year. Not to be able to smell Naruto's hair, touch him, kiss him... It made him think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Sasuke shook his head, this had to be done. How would he know other wise? He looked at the clock and decided that it was time to leave. As usual he left his house too early, but it was a sunny day so he didn't mind. Nothing could remind him more of Naruto than the blue sky and the sun so the weather was always nice for Sasuke. He woke up with the sun everyday for the past eight months and he still enjoyed just watching him sleeping, but he always longed until he woke up so he could see the clear blue sky.

'_I miss him already...' _He thought as he locked the door. Sasuke's house was now utterly silent. Every thing lay in perfect order, it looked just like one of those pictures in an IKEA catalogue, bare surfaces, so perfect and yet so dead. His bed was neatly made, actually his whole bedroom looked perfect, so impersonal. There was only one picture on his nightstand, the picture of team seven. But forgotten under his bed lay a letter, a letter with a message that would probably break his heart. The message that would never reach him in time.

* * *

**End chapter two**

* * *

**Acrimonious:** Lets see this from the bright side, shall we? I did update, but I never said it would be any good...I'd love to get some reviews anyway! Flame me if you want to! 

Peace out!**  
**


End file.
